The Unexpected Friendship:The New Trio
by thetriomuggleborn
Summary: Harry potter next generation story!The new trio are Albus, Rose and scorpius this is my first fanfic, please, read and review rose will be with scorpius and albus with alice.L .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fan fiction of Harry Potter about Rose, Albus and Scorpius.**

Chapter one…

ROSE P.O.V.

She stood there on platform nine and three quarters waiting for her aunt and uncle's family to come. There they are, she heard her mother telling her father she turned and looked around to find his favourite cousin looking at her, very nervous. Hi Al she said taking his nick name, Hi Rosie, he said the next few minutes were passed in hugging and goodbye kisses. Rose was hugging Hugo when she saw all the elders looking at a blonde boy and his family she heard her father saying, 'So that's little Scorpius'. Her father turned to her and said don't get too friendly with him and make sure you beat him in every test Rosie, For God's sake Ron don't turn her against him before she meet him ,her mother said. She looked at the boy when everyone was busy with Albus, he caught her eye and smiled she smiled back. Then the train's whistle blew her and Al got their trunks and stepped on the train waving them through the window .They passed many full compartment looking for a empty one they passed James who was playing exploding snap with Fred and some of his friends. Finally, they found one compartment where only one blonde hair boy was sitting near the window, can we join in Al asked. The boy looked at us and smiled , yes and help yourself he helped me to put my trunk. And then we sat there in silence for a few minutes before the boy said,My name is Scorpius Malfoy extending his hand towards me I took it , I am Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus we call him Al, Al too shook his hand and said nice meeting you. We talked about houses and quidditch through the whole journey when I stood up and went to change in my robes when I came back they had already changed. The train stopped and we got out leaving our trunks behind .We greeted Hagrid and introduced Scorpius on our way to the boats then we sat on the boats with a girl named Alice Longbottom. She was our family friend, uncle Neville's daughter she was also in our talked for a while before we saw Hogwarts, it was so beautiful we have heard about it but never saw it we reached Hogwarts . We stood there on the gates when Uncle Neville came and took us to a room . Welcome to Hogwarts he said the start of term feast will begin shortly,but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your you are here your house will be like your four houses are called Griffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and now I will lead you to the Great Hall.


	2. the sorting

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!** And MY FIRST FOLLOWER THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY IT MEANS A LOT.**

THE SORTING (ROSE P.O.V)

We walked inside the great hall, it was really great I thought.I was walking next to Alice behind albus and scopius. We stopped in front of a dirty hat kept on a stool. Before we knew, the hat broke into a song It sang for about 15 mins after it stopped everyone clapped. Professor McGonagall who was standing near the stool with a roll in her hand spoke when I take your come and sit on the stool. "Thomas Jennifer" a pale girl sat on the stool "Gryffindor" it shouted she went to sit next to James. "LONGBOTTOM ALICE" "GRYFFINDOR", "WEASELY NYMPHADORA ROSE" I went and put the hat on hmm intelligent just like your mother ,brave like your parents but want to make your identity I know where to put you "GRYFFINDOR" it shouted loudly she ran to the table and sat next to fred giving him a high five. "Malfoy Hyperion Scorpius"he sat on the stool "SLYTHERIN" IT SHOUTED. "POTTER SEVERUS ALBUS"he looked round Rose gave him a smile, he sat on the stool shaking, very scared. After what looked like forever, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN".James rolled his eyes and rose felt so sad that how could she be without her bestfriend. The sorting went for half an hour but rose was to busy thinking about her bestfriend. She came out of her thoughts when Fred slapped her arm. When everybody had eaten and the headmistress had given the speech she got up and was following the prefect when albus stopped her .Rosé, I know you are sad because I am not in Gryffindor but I belong in that does not change anything you are still my best friend and we will meet in classes and breaks. This changed rose mood she was happy now she followed the first year after saying goodnight to al and scorp. She went to her dormitory after the prefect (Roxanne) told her. She was sharing her room with Alice, Jennifer, riya who was Jennifer's cousin and introduced each other and went to bed. Rose lay on her bed thinking about tomorrow,her first day at Hogwarts.


	3. the first day

So, here's the next chapter. I will be updating almost everyday, as it is the March break.

FIRST DAY

Rose woke up early the next morning and showered. When she got out everyone was awake, she went to the common room with her bag in her hand to see James and Fred planning for a new prank with Uncle George's joke shop things. She went to sit next to rose how come you are up so early its just 8 ,o come on Freddie its rose she is up to study not plan pranks like us. Fine, you continue with your prank planning I am going to breakfast. With this, she left. She sat on her table peacefully reading pride and prejudice when she saw al and scorp sitting beside her, so have you got your timetable? No, not yet I can just wish we get most of are lessons together, I think we have don't have to wish now. Really, scorp don't you and al want to have your classes with me, oh I should have understood that. After all, you both are slytherins. She got up grabbed her bag and was going when someone grabbed her wrist ,she turned to see it was scorp .scorp let go of me I am going to meet James Fred and Alice. No rose I didn't mean that I was saying that the timetables are already here see Roxanne is distributing it to the Gryffindors because prof. longbottom(he is the head of Gryffindor) is busy with the 7th years . Hmm sorry I kind of, forget it I'll bring the timetable and then we can match how many classes we have together, yes we will bring ours. Scorp don't you want to come? Yes, wait I am so here is my timetable.

Rose N. Weasley

9-10 divination

10-11 tranfiguration

11-12 potions

12-01 care of magical creatures

2-3 charms

3-4 herbology

Hey, look that is my timetable for today what about you two? She saw to her left and right to see both her friends peeping into her timetable with joy. We have all classes together except for potions. Then I think we should get going it's already 8:50 and we have to find out where our divination class is. Don't worry about that sis we are going to the divination class to set a prank on her. But that's not right James you can't play a prank on a professor .Actually rose we can do anything till we have dad letting me use his joke stuff for free and if you don't want us to play a prank on prof. Trelawney then we won't but as you see its almost 9 and if you have your first day first class late it won't be a good impression so we will lead to your class and do our work as well so deal? Fine, deal but I will not allow you to do it all the time. Wait our we leading this malfoy too. James! how many times dad has told you to respect fine now come on hurry up we also have to attend our class. They went to the class to find prof. Trelawney already there. Shit now how will we plan a prank. Never mind, Fred lets go we will come before lunch.


	4. a new friend

A/N: Here's the next chapter and plz review.

A new friend

You will have to admit rose that this class was a mess, you are right al did you see her how she was teaching she was in her own world I don't know why rose is not saying anything about her, do you like her rose? No scorp I don't like her at all did you both see how badly she was talking to scorp, means how can she judge him because of his family. I will be for the first time glad if James and Fred play a prank on her, really sis then we are on it Fred, James you were we were but I have to say that she was treating malfoy in the right manner he deserved to be treated like this. james don't say that ever again al and rose shouted on him. Otherwise I will have to complain dad about it .and leave us alone come on rose scorp we have to attend our class. If you are going to transfiguration then go but its cancelled as headmistress think that prof. Harvey is not teaching well she is having a meeting with James just leave us went to the tranfiguration class to find it !that James was telling the go to the library we can lighten scorp's mood rose library !to lighten somebody's don't forget that somebody is me and I will like to go outside near the black we have our divination forget it rose lets go I think that's a good idea .As they walked in silence al said hmm I'm sorry scorp because of my brother he's a jerk you know a typical jerk he don't know how to talk to others he dosen't have any friends he's always hanging out with cousins an- Al no need for this big speech its fine I don't care what he say till I have my first new real friends with are always with you scorp,yes scorp rose is right we will never judge you on the basis of your family three of them hugged. So you both are with this Gryffindor ha , said a voice behind them they turned to see who it was. I know albus you are her cousin but still you are a slytherin and scorp you are a pureblood how could you befriend her? Don't tell me what I should do blaise just buzz off she is much better than you. much better than me? You must be joking. Don't you know she is the daughter of a mudblood. Don't you dare call my aunt tha- before he could finish, rose has taken out her wand and cast the spell 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS'he lay still on the ground. Don't ever call my mom that again or I'll kill you. She was still pointing her wand at him ready to fire another spell. We should go rose come on al and scorp dragged her to the courtyard. They have never seen her that angry, how could he call my mom that she said tears in her ! Rose don't cry you know people call me a death eater but it doesn't matter what others say just forget it and go to your next class,she wiped her tears and started off to the dungeons saying goodbye to them . She reached the dungeons to see her room mates talking among themselves she thought of going to them when she bumped into someone oh sorry! She looked up to see lysander or lorcan whoever it was smiling at her .Hey she said she knew he was luna's son. You must be lorcan, no rose I'm Lysander Scamander lorcan is in ravenclaw im the one who is in Gryffindor. Oh yes forgot I didn't pay any attention in the sorting yesterday. Good afternoon, class take your seats one boy and a girl. rose and Lysander sat together they made their potion and talked about quidditch, how she has got her father's skills and that lysander liked to commenter the game rather than play. They were almost finished when professor Slughorn came to their desk,AHA! Perfect just like your mother's Ms Weasley and you Mr Scamander your mother was also good in potions although she was dreaming most of the time but when she paid attention, she used to do good. Anyway if I'm not wrong your potion is done so put it in a flask and give it to me. They both went out rather happy about their !i forgot I have care of magical creatures I have to meet al and scorp,bye I'll meet you in the common room. Wait rose I have the same class wre can go together and I can meet your friend scorpius as I have already met al. Yes, that's a good idea come on lets go we are getting late. They met al and scorp in the ground .hey al scorp this is lysander Scamander my fellow Gryffindor and lysander where is lorcan al said. oh he's in ravenclaw you , lysander I'm scorpius you can call me scorp.

Good afternoon class I'm rubeus hagrid and your teacher. Welcome to your first class of the year in this class you will be learning about magical creatures. Today you will learn about leprechauns. After an hour the class was over it was actually interesting .Everybody was gone so was lysander only Scorp, al and rose were left .Hagrid the class was awesome. Thank you rose, your mother also always encouraged me. Anyway would you all like to come for tea on Saturday evening .We would love to they all shouted together .Good so I will wait for you all now go you have to attend other classes too. After lunch and other classes they were free all their classes went well rose wetre the first to make the feather fly and then she was compared to her mother .Rose didn't liked it always being compared to her mother. They were sitting in the library completing their homework .I am done rose said. Me too ,ya same here al said. Then I think we should go to the great hall its alredy dinner time . They went to the great hall rose said goodnight to al and scorp as they will go to sleep directly and went to sit next to lysander across from Fred and James as she was still angry at James . Rose listen I'm sorry I will never say anything to malfoy you call him scorp instead of "MALFOY"? NO, NEVER!Ok then Don't talk to me or al because he is our friend . Fine,I will call him scorp now happy ? very much, apology accepted she dinner they went to their common rooms , Rose played exploding snap with Fred James and lysander then said goodnight to them and packed her bag for tomorrow before going to bed .She, riya and Jennifer how Jennifer was parvati and dean's daughter who were her parents room mates and riya padma and seamus daughter . After gossiping they all fell asleep.


	5. invisibility cloak

A/N: So, Here's the next chapter.

THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK

Three months have passed since their first day at Hogwarts. And James had not once said anything wrong about Scorpius because he did not wanted to upset his little brother and cousin. Rose, al, and scorp were still best friends, they have most of their classes together and hanged out in their free time. When in the common room rose spent her time with Lysander and Alice, they have become good friends now.

Rose woke up early today, as it was her last day before Christmas holidays, she was not going home neither was al they were staying because Scorpius parents had to go somewhere so he had to stay at home. Uncle Harry and dad had told her stories of how they used to stay at Hogwarts with him. So al and rose thought it was a good idea to accompany him although Ron was not very happy with this decision as he disliked scorpius and didn't wanted her daughter to stay at Hogwarts for him. Rose got out from her bed, showered grabbed her bag and went downstairs with alice, there they saw Lysander waiting gor them. They went to the great hall together rose sat opposite James who was planning for a prank. Rose ignored them as she knew it was no use telling them not to play a scanned the slytherin table for al and scorp but they were not there .AH! they are going to be late again just then they came running in the great hall as they extended their hand to take a toast the breakfast vanished . Shit not again we missed breakfast scorp I have saved some toast for you .OH thanks rose I am starving . Al come on lets go we are getting late for our first class its history of magic . They went to the class to find that they were studying about the battle of hogwarts today ,it was very easy as they have heard all from their family. So the lesson was easy today and we don't have any home work also that means Christmas is going to be fun. Yes al we don't have any homework but we have to practise spells and learn this chapter. Oh yes but its going to be eas- for you two because your parents told you everything but my parents never told me anything when I ask dad he just tells me that it was horrible and mom starts crying as she lost her dad in that war he was also on voldemort' s scorp don't worry I and al will teach and explain every detail what our family told us and even our family lost uncle Fred he would have been our uncle .Anyway we should get going we have a class to attend.

When all their classes were over they went to the library to complete their already dinner time I have to go I'll meet you tomorrow bye al dinner they went to their dormitories. Rose was reading pride and prejudice when she saw lysander and alice standing infront of , what brought you here ? rose you know we are here to talk to you,gossip with you talk about makeup or about Justin bieber or maybe zayn and the new fashion collection an- Aaah Alice I think that's enough let me talk, rose we need to talk about got up from the armchair and closed her book. look lysander you are my friend and I don't want to hurt you but I have told you many times that scorpius is my friend and I don- no . rose its not about how bad he is or your friendship with him its about that you don't have to stay at Christmas for him, lysander you know that al is also staying then why not I? ok now listen you both lets come to the point there's no use of talking all rubbish as I want to rose many other important things like what do I wear on Christmas eve or which makeup will go best with my outfit or- ALICE?! They both shouted at the same time. OH hmm I m sorry I got carried away. Anyway let's come to the point and the point is that Mr. Weasley does not want you to hangout with scorpius let alone stay here for him and he told this to dad to tell me so that I could tell you and Mrs. Weasley also told us to tell you that she will manage him and you enjoy your you took like forever to tell me this and I always knew that dad dosen't like my and his friendship and that mom will manage every thing. Ok so now as you both have distracted me want to play some exploding snap?then after one game you can go and pack and I will help you with makeup and your outfit. PERFECT! Come lets finish exploding snap fast. After they played exploding snap rose and alice said goodnight to sander (they picked a nick name for him) and then rose helped alice with her clothes and they both went to sleep after gossiping ofcourse.

Rose woke up early that morning and said goodbye to her friends and cousins she then went to the great hall with al and scorp. They were sitting peacefully and talking about random things before al's owl dropped a box splashing his drink on the from dad but he always gives us gifts on Christmas there are still two days left. Oh come on al just open I want to see what Mr. potter has given you. He opened it to find a note on top and something wrapped with paper , the note said:

Dear albus,

I know there are still two days left for Christmas and I always give you your present on Christmas but I gave you this before so that you can use it with your you are stuck somewhere then just ask your brother to help you with what he is going to get for Christmas when he come back. Use carefully.

P.S: DON'T TRY IT ON IN THE GREAT HALL.

With love,

Dad.

woe what is it that Mr .potter told you not to try in the great hall? Come on let's go and find out in the courtyard al. Yes rose come on. They opened the package to find a beautiful but dirty cloak, which looked like it, hasn't been used for years. Wear it what are you waiting for? So, how do I look? Man its an INVISIBILITY CLOAK! Rose and scorp shouted at the same time. Wow this year is going to be interesting but what did dad meant when he said if you are stuck take help from James future present? what will he get?


	6. christmas

So, here's the chapter.

CHRISTMAS (albus P.O.V)

I woke up early today and went to take a shower after shower I glanced at my bed to see the invisibility cloak kept safely on my bed. I looked at Scorpius to find him fast asleep, I went to his bed and shaked him. HEY! What is your problem let me sleep. Scorp get up its Christmas. OH?! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Al come lets go down to see our gifts. I have to give you yours too. They went to their common room to see it deserted .Nobody from Slytherin except us has stayed for Christmas and you had to stay for me, I am sorry! Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about I am happy to be away from James and Fred or they would have planned a prank on me. Anyway forget about James, let's open our gifts. They opened their gifts; Scorpius gave him a poster of his favourite quidditch player with his autograph on it. Al gave him a box that contained the best products of Fred and George joke shop (now George shop's) he gave the same box to rose. Scorpius gave rose Hogwarts a history. And rose gave both of them homework planner. They both got many gifts from their family which contained box of chocolate, sweaters from grandfather Arthur and grandmother molly that have their first alphabet written on it, she made one for scorp, Alice and sander too. They got joke products from uncle George and books from Uncle Percy, a small dragon model from uncle Charlie, books from uncle ron and aunt Hermione, she also sent books for Alice, scorp and lysander. When they were done opening all gifts. They dressed up and went to the great hall to meet rose they found her sitting on the table reading the daily prophet. Hey rose they greeted her and sat next to her, thank god that now it was allowed to sit anywhere to promote inter house unity. So, did you like my gifts. Hmm yes we did. I knew it you won't like it but I wanted you botyh to do your homework more sincerely. But what so ever I liked your gifts. Now come on sit down lets see the decoration and help the decorate the Christmas they have helped decorating the Christmas tree they went to play in the snow. They were having snow ball fight when al said, Hey guys you now I have the invisibility cloak so we could wander in the night without getting caught. But its not right its against the rules al. Oh come on rose al is not saying to do something wrong we'll just wander around and have fu- or maybe come and meet me. HAGRID! They all shouted together. E'llo everybody there but I cant talk just now have some work I'll meet you tonight after dinner. Ok I'll go with you but just hope we don't get caught. They had a lot of fun they got many cards and also an exploding card from James and Fred but that was very minor. They got a bigger one from Unvle George that exploded and turned all of them bluewith the ash that came out of it after about half an hour later he sent the potion to cure it. They went to the owlery because scorpius wanted to send a thanks giving letter to his parents from all three of them as they have sent them expensive watches as Christmas gifts. Draco had really changed as he was not angry with scorpius for befriending al and rose. Rather he was happy that they didn't judge or mistreated him for being a malfoy. That night they went to hagrid's hut but did not eat the cakes as they have been warned about it. Scorpius ate it and from then to now his tooth was aching. Good scorp that you ate it otherwise he would have thought something is wrong. SHUT UP! Al my tooth is aching like hell. But I think those stories of mom, dad and Uncle Harry were so adventurous. I wish I got have such adventurous but less dangerous life. But the thing is that they never told us Aunt Hermione told me many stories but not that they drank polyjuice potion. I am not worried about that I am worried that dad was so mean towards your parents and now he has changed so much and mom was not at all famous hagrid didn't even knew who Astoria is. Never mind but now we should hurry up its already half past curfew and you both have to drop me to the Gryffindor tower. They dropped her to the Gryffindor tower then went to their common room. Ah I m not feeling sleepy are you al? Nope. Then wanna play some exploding snap al? No scorp lets play chess. CHESS? Yes chess scorp. But when did you start playing chess? I always liked playing chess with rose. She used to beat me all the time, she has Uncle Ron's skills in chess and quidditch both. And you? Oh I m okay in chess but I have got dad's skills and James and lily have mom's. What about you can you play quidditch? Oh yes I'm nice keeper an- "SO IS ROSE" what a coincidence. Really? Yes she is awesome she never lets any quaffle in, vey rarely does the opposite team wins. Wow it seems like we will be playing opposite each other someday. Maybe but I am sure she will try for the team next year and will be selected too. So what now wanna play chess? Yes I"ll just bring it from my trunk. They played chess for the next few hours and al won twice and scorp once. Fine I quit you won again scorpius said. YIPPEE! I won. Come stop dancing and lets go to sleep its already 2 am. They went to their dormitory but did not sleep they argued about where al should put the poster which scorpius gave him. After like forever they decided to put it on the bed and finally after putting it went to sleep.


	7. quidditch

A/N: Thnx for reviewing and telling me my mistakes, I have tried to improve in this chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter.

QUIDDITCH (Scorpius P.O.V)

Scorpius woke up late next morning to see his dormitory vacant; he looked at al's bed to find his bag also gone that means he has already gone without him. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. There he saw al sitting on one of the armchairs near fire. "Al why didn't you wake me up?" Scorpius asked. "Oh, hey scorp, I am sorry but I was so tensed after reading the notice on the notice board that I almost forgot." Al said looking at his feet very tensed. "Which notice are you talking about al?" Scorpius asked now very confused. "The one on the notice board". Scorpius went to the notice board and read the notice it said that, "today was the first quidditch match of the session, GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN, at the bottom there was the list of Slytherin quidditch team." He went back to where al was sitting and sat on the side of the armchair. "I am just scared that we don't get in an argue with rose." He said. "Or maybe fight with her if Gryffindor wins." al said now standing, "Come on lets go down else we'll miss breakfast.

Rose P.O.V

Rose woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs; to where Alice and lysander were sitting on the couch she went to them and sat next to lysander. "So, what's the matter? Why are you both so pale" she asked. They didn't said anything just pointed at the notice board. Without waiting for anything else she went to the notice board James and Fred were standing or rather jumping with joy. "What's up? With you two why are you jumping? She asked. "read the notice" James said. She looked at the notice board –

"Today is the first quidditch match of the session; GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN. Students are requested to come to the quidditch pitch at 1 pm and the team members at 12:30. The official Gryffindor quidditch team is; keeper –Molly Weasley (CAPTAIN, 7th year), beaters- James potter and Fred Weasley, chasers- Daniel Thomas (2nd year), Cynthia Belton (4th year), Louis Weasley (4th year), seeker- Roxanne Weasley (6th year)."

Rose turned around worried that she don't get into a fight with al and scorp if Slytherin wins, she saw Fred and James still jumping. "So, this is why you are jumping." She asked. "YUP!" they shouted together. "Now, stop jumping you both and let's go have breakfast or we will be late". They followed her to the great hall, she was talking to Alice and Lysander, and they were still jumping behind the. They sat near Alice and lysander as rose went to sit with al and scorp. Rose sat next to al. " Hey guys did you heard about the game, today?" she asked. "Yes we did and ALL THE BEST for your team" scorp answered. "You too", she said. After having breakfast she went to the Gryffindor table and wished all the best to James, Fred, Roxanne and Molly( she was Uncle Percy's daughter.) she also wished good luck to victoire as she was the commentator. She went to her classes with Alice and lysander as today they were having all their classes with ravenclaw. After classes she kept her bag in her dormitory and was going to her quidditch pitch when blaise wearing his quidditch robes and some other Slytherins came in her way. "What do you want blaise" she asked very confident. "What will a daughter of a mud blood gi-" but before he could complete rose pulled her wand and said "EXPELLIARMUS" Blaise was thrown backward to the wall. All the Slytherins now scared ran away. "Did you get hurt and if you did then good because that's what you get for calling my mother that." rose said hurt. "No, I didn't got hurt Weasley but you did ,it was all my plan I knew it that this time Slytherin wont win because the team is horrible but now I will have an excuse for not playing well, so thank you now I can say that you hurt me and those students who saw this are proof." Saying this he ran to the Slytherin changing rooms. Rose stood there stunt. She went to sit near Alice and lysander.

James P.O.V

James walked into the Gryffindor changing rooms. To see everybody alredy there he went to stand near Fred. Molly came forward for the captain's speech. So, she said. "Slytherin can't win this game we will. We are very well prepared just concentrate on the game" she said glaring at Fred and James, she was just opposite Percy, she was not the bookworm (Lucy was), and she was awesome in quidditch. " okay come on lets go, Good Luck everyone" she said.

The game was over after Roxanne got the snitch before Blaise and Gryffindor won. James saw rose running towards them and giving them a hug. Then he saw all the Slytherins gathering around Blaise and examining his leg and then glaring at Rose. Scorp and al came out of the crowd and started walking towards rose. Rose saw it and she went to them. After like 10 mins later rose ran out of the quidditch field tears rolling down her eyes and al and scorp shouting behind her. James quicly took his broom and went to al and scorp, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" he asked them. "we di-" " NOT YOU MALFOY I ASKED MY BROTHER" he shouted, now anger in his eyes. "I don't know, we had a misunderstanding" al said. "OH Forget it al I have never seen her crying and you her bestfriend made her cry, what type of friend are you" saying this he left them alone thinking about what the had done.

James went to the Gryffindor common room to find rose crying on the couch. He very slowly sat next to her and patted her back. She saw him, wiped her tears away, and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he wanted to know the story. She started "Before the game started I met Blaise he called my mother a mudblood so I hexed him, then after Gryffindor won and he couldn't get the snitch he made a fake story that he got hurt because of me. When I met al and scorp they said that I am selfish, bad, evil and liar that I did this all so that Gryffindor could win. By the time I told them that he called mom that I was already crying so I came here". "OH Rose don't cry I have never seen you crying so why are you crying for them they are stupid an-",he could not finish " I know James I am not crying for them I am crying that they thought I would do such a thing that they thought I was a liar." She said now stopped crying. "Rose forget it and I am sure they will say sorry for it don't worry and come smile Gryffindor had won its celebration time". She smiled and after a minute, the whole Gryffindor common room was packed. Everybody was eating (Fred sneaked into the kitchen and brought food) and laughing. She was also talking with Alice, Lysander, and Jennifer but one thing worried her, "Has al changed?"


	8. FRIENDS AGAIN

FRIENDS AGAIN (Rose P.O.V)

Rose woke up really late today, her puffy and she was still in her robes she showered and wore clean robes and went downstairs to meet Alice and lysander. But to her surprise she found James and Fred greeting her, "hey Rosie you missed breakfast so we thought we to sneak into the kitchen and bring something for, and here you go we brought this for you" James said showing something in his hand. "James you brought an half eaten chocolate for me?" rose said looking at the half chocolate, very confused. "Half eaten I didn't eat it was Fred", "but still you brought a chocolate for me as breakfast?" she said no feeling irritated. "AH, actually it's not his fault, he brought toast for you, but I ate it on the way here". Fred said, speaking for the first time in the whole conversation, he felt a little scared as if rose will thrash him. "Ow you both are so nice, I never knew you can be caring too." She said giving both of them a hug. "But now don't worry I'll fetch myself a sandwich from the kitchens." she said walking towards the portrait. "Rose wait I forgot to tell you that al and scorp are waiting outside for you." "JAMES! AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS NOW?! She said now almost outside the tower.

"Rose, wearesorrywedidntwantedtohurtyou" they said together so fast that rose could hardly catch it but she understood that they were apologising. Rose knew that al was not good at apologising but she wanted to know about scorp. " I will accept your apology on one condition." She said now smiling. "umm one condition, and what is it?"al asked really tensed that the condition will be very difficult. "I have a question for scorp." "FOR ME?"Scorpius asked." Yes for you scorp, and the question is that I know that al is not good at saying sorry and all that stuff but what about you?" " Rose you scared me , I thought you will ask me a very difficult question an-" "I think you should give the answer fast we don't have much time." rose said impatiently waiting for an answer. "actually I never had true friends before you two so I never had to apologise all children of my age that I knew were either dad or mom's friends children" but- he added quickly after seeing their faces saddened. "but now I have" he said, finally smiling. "So now when everything is fixed and I have answered rose question can I get a hug from my new friends?" scorpius said, now smiling brightly. Rose came forward and gave a hug to al and scorp together. While they were hugging they saw James and Fred looking and smiling at them,rose looked at them and extended her hand for them to join and they stood there like that for a few minutes before fred said "I think we have classes to attend so lets go." Everybody started to laugh because listening to these words coming out from his mouth was a little weird he never talked about studies,classes etc. Rose knew her cousins very well. After that they went to their classes without having breakfast as thet were already late.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

Scorpius P.O.V

Scorpius walked out of the entrance of platform 9 and three quarters with his family. Draco and Astoria were talking to scorpius about his new broom which he had got as his advanced birthday gift as his birthday was falling in the month of October, but scorpius was looking at rose and al who were standing with their families. Rose looked so beautiful he thought. No, wait he was not supposed to think that way about her but he beautiful smile an- but before he could think more, draco said "you are falling for her I know,(he added seeing the look on his face,) go and talk to her we are coming,and yes tell her before its too late" scorpius smiled at his father and went to them.

He gave al and then rose a hug while he was hgging rose he saw ron glaring him. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Weasaley" he said looking at them after hugging rose. "Oh,don't call me Mrs. Scorpius it seems so old, call me hermoine." She said. " HI scorpius and stay away from my daughter o-". "DAD he is my bestfriend and al's too." Rose said, now angry. "Fine, I am sorry scorpius but hurt her - " "AND WE WILL HURT YOU" completed james. " "JAMES!" Rose said throwing her arms around him. "hey rose, sorry I am late but I found the book you told me to"he said taking out a big book grom his bag. While they all were talking themselves they saw their families talking to Astoria and draco. They were surprised that they were not fighting, even ron was talking respectfully. Ron was very tensed now a days because of ros, he was scared that she is going to have many boyfriend. And also rose was his one weak point, he couldn't see her hurt that is why

He said sorry to scorp because it would have hurt her. He was carried away from his thoughts by the whistle of the train. Rose and hugo came and gave him and hermoine a hug and boarded the train, on her way to the compartment where al and scorp were they saw Lysander and alice, she promised them to meet at hogsmeade. They were still friens rather good friends. Although alice and al were special friends but it didn't affect their and lyasnder's friendship. Rose, al and scorp were still best friends.

They were called the NEW TRIO though their FRIENDSHIP was UNEXPECTED.


	9. ROSE WEASLEY

A/N: Here's the next chapter and please review.

ROSE WEASLEY

NAME- ROSE WEASLEY

MIDDLE NAME- NYMPHADORA

AGE- 15

EYE COLOUR- BROWN

HAIR COLOUR- REDDISH BROWN

BLOOD STATUS- HALF BLOOD

SCHOOL- HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

YEAR- 5TH YEAR

WAND- 9 INCHES, UNICORN CORE AND DRAGON FEATHER.

SPORTS TEAM SHE PLAYS IN- Gryffindor QUIDDITCH TEAM AS KEEPER.

FRIENDS- ALBUS, SCORPIUS, Alice, LYSANDER, JENNIFER, RIYA AND DANIEL THOMAS.

BEST FRIENDS- ALBUS AND SCORPIUS.

CURRENT CRUSH- NO ONE

HOBBY- READING AND FLYING

FAVOURITE SUBJECT- DADA.


	10. SCORPIUS MALFOY

A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW.

SCORPIUS MALFOY

NAME-SCORPIUS MALFOY

MIDDLE NAME- HYPERION

AGE- 15

EYE COLOUR- GREY

HAIR COLOUR- BLONDE HAIR

BLOOD STATUS- PURE BLOOD

SCHOOL- HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

YEAR- 5TH YEAR

WAND- 11 INCHES, ROWAN AND DRAGON FEATHER CORE.

SPORTS TEAM HE PLAYS IN- SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM AS KEEPER.

FRIENDS- ROSE AND ALBUS.

BEST FRIENDS- ROSE AND ALBUS.

CURRENT CRUSH- ROSE

HOBBY- FLYING.

FAVOURITE SUBJECT- POTIONS.


	11. albus potter

A/N: Here's the next chapter and please review.

ALBUS POTTER

NAME- ALBUS POTTER

MIDDLE NAME- SEVERUS

AGE- 15

EYE COLOUR- GREEN

HAIR COLOUR- BLACK

BLOOD STATUS- HALF BLOOD

SCHOOL- HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

YEAR- 5TH YEAR

WAND- 12 INCHES, UNICORN AND PHOENIX FEATHER.

SPORTS TEAM HE PLAYS IN- SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM AS SEEKER.

FRIENDS- ROSE, SCORPIUS, Alice AND LYSANDER.

BEST FRIENDS- ROSE AND SCORPIUS.

CURRENT CRUSH- ALICE

HOBBY- FLYING AND COLLECTING FROG CARDS.

FAVOURITE SUBJECT- DADA.


	12. ride to hogwarts

A/N: Plz, plz review.

RIDE TO HOGWARTS

Rose went to the compartment where al and scorp were her prefect badge shining brightly on her dress robe. "Hey! Scorp"she said brightly glad to see her bestfriend. She looked at scorp, he has grown she thought he was no more a boy he was turning into a man he looked handsome. "ROSE!" he got up from his seat glad to see his best friend and gave her a huge hug, "Rosie I missed you so much," he said still hugging her tightly, through her hair. Rose finally broke the hug and spotted the golden badge on his robe. "You are also a prefect? Oh that's awesome you me and Jake can patrol together". "Yes Rosie, I am a Slytherin prefect with Kate Maryon. But who is Jake?" he asked confused. "Scorp Jake wood is my fellow classmate and Gryffindor prefect and he is a friend of Uncle Harry and al had met him, he is very nice and handsome. Anyway why did'nt you tell me you are a prefect in your letters ha? Tell me." She said sarcastically. "Rose isn't Jake that boy who is in the Gryffindor quidditch team?" he asked. " scorp don't change the subject and al what are you doing with my bag? Stop it what do you want al ?" she asked snatching her bag from him . "oh me nothing I was just looking through your stuff to see if I could know what girls like so that I can gift Alice something and- but he was cut by a knock on the door. There stood a tall, fair handsome boy around 15 or 16. "Hey Jake come inside." It was al who spoke. "hmm hey! Al , rose sorry I disturbed you but rose we have to go to the prefect carriage." He said. Scorpius glared him as if he was an alien. He felt jealousy burning inside him, he didn't know why but he was jealous that rose will be spending time with him and that to when he has started liking her , No wait what he has started liking her? But there was no doubt he was her best friend and any boy in school would like her , she looked so beautiful. "Rose you haven't kept your trunk on the top, let me help you" he heard Jake say pointing at the trunk. "Wait, I will help my best friend you don't need to worry" scorp said putting her trunk on top. "Ok then I have to go I will meet you in the prefects carriage, bye rose, scorp and you." He said and went out of the carrisge. As soon as he was gone al started laughing and rose was glaring scorp. "What? Why are you glaring me ?" "what? Ha SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY havr you lost it , he was just trying to help why were you behaving so weird and al stop laughing" she shouted now glaring at al. " AH! You both are disgusting I am going!" she said opening the carriage door. "Rose wait I am sorry, I really didn't mean it I was just- forget it I am sorry." Scorp said holding her wrist. " scorp let go of me I have to go and you also." He released her wrist , " sorry but did you accepted my apology?" he said nervously that she is mad at him. "of course scorp and come lets go now , bye al we will be back and stay away from my bag" she said giving a warning look to al.

They went to the prefect carriage together talking about their summer. They finally reached the carriage. After the meeting was over, rose had memorized the names of all the prefects. Gryffindor were obviously she and Jake, Slytherin were scorp and a short girl Kate, hufflepuff were Sobia and Zayn whom she didn't knew and ravenclaw were Lorcan and Esha.

Scorpius said goodbye to rose when she went to patrol corridors with Jake after promising they did meet after half an hour in al's carriage. Scorpius was thinking about rose and Jake, he was feeling jealous. He had finally figured out that he had a crush on her. After patrolling was finished he walked back to his carriage just to find rose and Jake

Holding on to each other for support as they laughed James standing infront of them looking upset. "What's going on?" he asked looking at rose. As soon as she spotted him she left Jake laughing there now holding on the wall for support and put her head on Scorp's shoulder as he put hid hand on her waist. " you know what al James THE GREAT JAMES SIRIUS POTTER has been rejected by a girl." She said still laughing, scorp joined in. "SHUT UP! ROSE?!" saying this he stormed off. "Anyway rose I have to go find my friends, bye."Jake said going the other direction to James. " WAIT!" it was scorp who said that. "HMM Jake I'm sorry for before I was really rude but I was just concern for rose, you know she is my best friend and call me scorp." Jake looked at scorp and studied him he finally said "not a problem scorp, its okay and as compared to other Slytherin you are not rude, that is why rose chose you as her best friend." Saying this he went to his carriage smiling.

Once they were inside the carriage rose sat next to scorp, resting her head on his shoulder. "oh scorp you have grown up, the way you apologised Jake for me was touching I know you suck at apologies." she said looking at his face. " thanks rose, anyway where is al?" scorp asked looking at her. "he has gone to meet Alice, come on we are almost there let's go and change."

They reached Hogwarts station and stepped out of the train, they spotted al, Alice and Lysander " al over here" rose shouted scorp behind her. They went the carriages and sat together they talked about random things when they finally reached Hogwarts, their second home. It looked beautiful as always.

They went inside and went to sit near James, lily and hugo after saying goodbye to al and scorp. James still looked upset. "James sorry about that laughing thing but don't be upset that girl was a hufflepuff, she was not even your type you can find better than her I'll help you." Rose said half-smiling. "Really will you?" he asked. "Of course I will, I'll set up a date with Jennifer, my room mate and then you can see if she is your type." She said now fully smiling . " no I like riya can you try with her.?". "Okay I'll try with her." Till their conversation was over the sorting was also finished. Moreover, the tables were filled with with delicious food. While they were eating scorp caught rose eye and smiled, she smiled back. When the feast was over, Jake and rose lead the 1st years to their dorms. After everything was done rose sat on the couch and closed her eyes, she thought of scorp , but why? She thought, was she having a crush on him? She came out of her thoughts when Alice came to sit near her and showed her a book which she had bought, it was a muggle fiction book. Alice also like her was a lover of books she not only read wizarding but also muggle books. "Alice I m tired I will talk to you tomorrow goodnight" she said and went to her dorm. She did not sleep instead she stared at the ceiling thinking about scorp, does she really like scorp? Or it was just infatuation. After some time she felt asleep thinking what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
